My Boyfriend Is a Monster
I have to tell someone, anyone, this. It’s haunting me, all of it. There’s even some guilt like I could have stopped him, but let’s not get into my feelings. Let’s start at the beginning. I met Ike Harmon four years ago through some friends. We started talking after giving each other our numbers and hit it off. After about a year of talking, he asked me out on a date. I, of course, said yes. We then went on a few more dates and began dating. We’ve been together for about three and a half years now. The first, incident I guess was about seven months ago. It wasn’t much, but it was off-putting. Anytime I tried to talk to him about it he just flat-out said it didn’t happen. It was like any other normal day for us. We woke up, I made us coffee while he made us breakfast. He sat the now full plates on the table and sat across from me. I then looked into his eyes properly for the first time in the day. His eyes are normally blue or green (they change sometimes with “his mood” as he says) so when I saw flat-out deep gray, almost black eyes, of course, I was worried. “Baby, are you wearing colored contacts?” I asked him, knowing sometimes for work he needs to wear them. “No, why would I? I don’t go to work for another two hours. Besides, you know I tell you so you don’t freak out,” he told me, confusion written on his face. “Well, your eyes. They’re… not their normal color,” I told him, worry running through my body. He then kinda froze for a second, as if something happened that wasn’t supposed to. “Let me go to the bathroom and check. I’ll be back,” he said with a bit more serious tone. I watched him stand up from the table and walk down the hall to the bathroom. After about two minutes he came back with a now concerned look on his face. He walked to my side and grabbed my hands. I looked into his eyes, and they were now back to their normal blue color. “Baby girl? Should I call a therapist? My eyes were their normal color,” he said, concern laced with his words. I just told him no and just shook it off. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. We continued on with our days. Everything was normal for two months. Then, something else happened. Again, it was small, nothing I should worry about but it did worry me. He came home from work one day, kissed me as normal as I was working on my writing. Then, he placed his hands on my shoulders, massaging gently. I knew what it meant so I pushed my laptop aside letting him do as he pleased. He then began to press his hands into knots that had formed. Normally, it hurt slightly then feel really good, but this time it felt like I just got stabbed. I yelped out in pain, and he pulled his hands back, and I looked at my shoulder. There were deep red nail marks in my shoulders as if someone dug their nails into my shoulder but didn’t pierce the skin to draw blood. I looked to Ike’s hands and saw his nails. They were slightly sharper than normal and he easily could have done this without even knowing it. I looked at him, rubbing my shoulders slightly. He apologized and we made up. Another two months passed before something much bigger happened. One day, he asked if we could do something a bit different. When I asked how, he just smirked and told me to go to the bedroom. I went along with everything he did as he knows what I’m okay with and what I’m not okay with. Then something changed, his aura changed. I shivered a bit when I looked at his expression. His smile was wide, his teeth being flashed at me. His head was tilted slightly, but enough for me to notice. His eyes are what changed everything, though. They were open wide, almost inhuman, and his pupils were smaller than any normal person's should be. He had this insane feeling from him like he had completely snapped. He bent down to me, whispering hauntingly in my ear, “Don’t you worry baby girl, everything will be okay.” A shiver went through me as I gulped, my body freezing in fear of him and what he would do. His hand trailed my bare body, almost like he was searching for a place. His hands stopped under my ribs, laying there. His eyes quickly moved down to that spot and, as he watched what he was doing, he pushed his thumbs into the skin, moving them under my ribs. Then he pulled up with great force. I yelped out in pain as I watched him with fearful eyes. His eyes met mine and he continued to pull up more and more. Then he just stopped, pulling his hands away, his eyes returning to normal and his smile dropping to a much softer, smaller one. I gulped as his hands move up and wiped away the tears that had almost fallen. He stood up, smiling softly, saying in a caring voice, “We should stop tonight, wouldn’t want you getting hurt.” I agreed silently and showered. We went to bed that night but I failed to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was his face, that smile, and those damned eyes. The last 'incident' and the one that brought me to this conclusion just happened around a week ago. It was a Friday night, I had just finished the new chapter of my story and Ike had just come home from hanging out with some buds from work. He sat down next to me on the couch and yawned. “Baby girl, I think I’m going to sleep,” he said in a tired voice. I smiled at him and nodded. “I’m going to stay up for a bit longer and watch a movie or two. I just finished the newest chapter so I would like to relax." He leaned over and kissed me goodnight, showing he understood. After about 30 minutes of watching some movie, I don’t even remember, I decided I would go to bed myself. I stretched and turned off the TV. I walked down the hall and stopped at the bathroom. I did my usual nightly routine and then walked deeper into the hallway to Ike and my’s room. I stopped at the door and heard faint whispers. They sounded like something in a different language. I then heard a scream that sounded like Ike. Of course, I burst into the room, worried about my dear boyfriend. I stopped in my footsteps, regretting opening the door. There stood something, some creature in place of what should have stood Ike. It was a sickly gray creature, each arms being different sizes, both being extremely thin, bone being seen from under the skin. It had long, thin legs that looked like they could just snap at any moment from all the weight. His body had grown to twice its size but was thin, his ribs could be seen in his torso area. His back was hunched over, almost as if his body couldn’t stand straight with all the weight. His spine was able to been seen, looking like it was going to pop out and tear the skin at any moment. It heard the door open and turned its head to me. Its face just looked pulled forward, as if someone had taken its nose and outstretched it. His mouth was on the lower half and opened wide, hundreds, maybe thousands of human teeth being seen. Each of them were different sizes and widths, almost as if they didn't belong to him. His eye sockets were much larger and much longer, his eyeballs unable to be seen. I stood there, unable to move as I trembled. It reached out one of the longer arms to me, slowly rubbing its hand on my face. I whimpered out in fear, tears streaming down my face. It then wrapped its hand around my neck, squeezing tightly. I choked, unable to breathe as it lifted me up from the ground. I stood still, knowing if I moved I would die much quicker. I just glared down at the creature, feeling my heartbeat quicken in my chest, hearing the pounding in my ears. That was the last thing I heard as my vision went black. I woke up laying on the ground, confused on why the creature didn't end me. The door was still open from when I burst in, but now the window in our bedroom was shattered. There were sharp parts of glass still in the window frame and on them was a light gray substance. Clearly, the thing had escaped out into the world, probably jumping through the window and leaving behind blood. It’s been a week, killings have been reported. All with the same killing method, choked with all their teeth having had been ripped out. It's been all over the news lately, my family is calling me and asking how I'm doing since the killings are all in my town. Everytime Ike's family calls, I can't pick up the phone. They're starting to get worried and they want to come out and visit, make sure we're okay. I haven't been able to sleep since, the memory of the creature always popping into my mind when I try to sleep. I hope I can get over this now that I've told my story. Oh, there's knocking on the door. I think his family's here. Hopefully I can come up with a story. Category:Monsters